Final Fantasy Versus XIII The Upcoming Side
by Marley-Aqua-33
Summary: We know the story of Lightning and her friends. But what about the Other Side story? It's time for Prince Noctis' side. A future King with a responsability of carrying a powerful Crystal that other Worlds desire so badly to have on their own. Will he go trough all this just to protect it and become King of the Kingdom who has become isolated from others? Versus XIII story.


Hey, guys! This is a little fanfiction I started while we are all waiting for Final Fantasy Versus XIII. That's right. The game ISN'T cancelled! Stupid rumors that went flying around the entire internet. They can't cancel a game that (from the look at it) has the hottest boy in FF history – Noctis. This is supposed to be the darkest story of FF, as the director says.

ANYWAY, I based myself in the trailers that are from FF Versus XIII. If you watched them, you know these scenes I wrote. However, I had more ideas to it. You could say I am trying to figure out Nomura's ideas for the story, but Nomura is a fantastic, unpredictable director. For example, the saga Kingdom Hearts which is one of my favorite saga games as Nomura as a director. I believe he won't disappoint us with FF Versus XIII either.

Ok, so that's it. Please, you CAN CONTRIBUT with your IDEAS for what is gonna be like FF Versus XIII. You just have to PM me or review this story and tell me about it. I would appreciate it. Also, if you want to comment ANYTHING about the story just DO IT. Everyone receives a cookie for their own review. Thank you. J

I don't own the game or its characters. Square Enix does. Lucky bastards. u.u

Now enjoy. You waited long enough. ;)

* * *

Heavy footsteps could be heard climbing up the stairs, leading to one of the stages with many rare pieces of art each one worth a small fortune than the other, small ones and big ones, deeper than others were adorning the room.

It had an amazing view of the city which (as always) was filled with human life such as traffic in the streets; flats with their families inside enjoying the comfort of their own house; publicity for that restaurants, shows, etc. or products that are recently available passing in those giant screens fixed in buildings for people to see clearly; clubs open up for young people to throw away their problems and have fun, while the music floats in the air mixed with the smell of cigarettes, alcohol and sweat; operas performing dramas late at night and the cheering and clapping of crows who their eyes just had watched a masterpiece… However, very few people were walking the streets of that city. It's true that it was late at night, but that world never had many people walking around. Technology was very improved there like the other areas. There was no need to walk, run or do any physical exercise to gain good muscle. No need to use our legs to just get to the next improved train in time. Technology was made to make our lives easier. Because of well develop Technology, the other worlds were left behind and soon this world isolated from the others. They had so much power on their own, they needn't to fear anyone.

The footsteps stopped. The young men looked at the dark night sky. It was late at night; however a shining light could be seen lightning up the sky, almost like a corridor of light to the sky. The young's gaze fell on a young lady, who looked like a year younger than him, who was watching an old, very rare painting – Etro's retract.

She had shining, long blonde hair and wore a long white dress. She was dressed formally like everyone in the room. After all, this was an important party – soon the Prince of the Kingdom would be succeeding his Father in the throne. A important reason for everyone to happy about the new ruler, who might give them the same safety, rights and improvement of the Kingdom like his ancestors, right? No, not really. At least, not everyone was content with these _rules_.

As in sensing a presence staring at her, the blonde lady turned towards the young male who was still staring at her. When she turned around, it felt like everything and everyone was vanished and the world was moving slower and slower than before; almost like everything held their breath.

"Can you see the Light too, Prince Noctis?" – she asked with a smile adorning her beautiful face and shining blue eyes like big diamonds.

* * *

"My… Prince? Prince Noctis? Prince Noctis! _Prince Noctis!_"

"Hmm?" – The Prince lift his head slowly.

Memories of that night keep flowing his head every time we would close his eyes. Could that mean that he –

"Look over there. It appears that there was an explosion. – the driver stated.

In this precisely moment, they were heading to the Prince's home after he had had a reunion with some important businessman. Business was going well, apparently. This only contributed more to the social distance that already existed with the other worlds.

He slowly turned his head towards the window.

"It appears that… There is an invasion." – the driver shuddered.

The car arrived at one of the strict passages. Only the royalty and the people who worked for them could pass. It was guarded by soldiers who stood in the place to still check for who was coming in and out, although the Technology would make sure of that.

The driver pressed a few numbers in the screen of the noble car. It was a code. Soon, the little statues that were blocking the way were lowering at the level of the ground and the car was speeding again.

The Prince looked through the windows of the car. He was watching the sky, when he lowered his head again. There. The memories were returning to him, clouding his mind with thought and questions.

* * *

He was watching again the same dark, night sky. The same people. The same shining light. The same feeling when he looked at it. The same memory.

Suddenly, an unknown voice asked a question, which echoed in his head and heart. One of other many voices that asked him the same thing, again and again.

_"Who are you?" – _Noctis held his blank face while he continued looking at the light. Then, he replied.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."


End file.
